Worst Halloween Ever
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Why did their director make them do such crazy specials? Oneshot.


**Zexal Oneshot**

**Worst Halloween Party Ever**

**Humor**

**Seven Barian Emperors**

**Why did their director make them do such crazy specials?**

**(I own nothing. If I owned Zexal, the Seven Barian Emperors would appear in the manga.)**

* * *

**Thanks goes to Matarra, for suggesting that I do a Halloween special, and to Moki for pointing out my mistakes. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Epic Costume Disaster

The director was a nut.

That was blatantly obvious.

Every season, he was doing something to humiliate the cast. First it was a crazy Christmas special that involved getting Vector dressed up as Santa Claus and have him throw the Christmas pies at every person he saw, all the while saying, "Merry Christmas."

Then the Valentines day special that involved everybody giving chocolates to their sweethearts during the show. Alit saw his chance and gave some to Kotori, but she didn't know about the special, so she complained. And Vector just gave everybody chocolate bombs. Goes without saying, that one was a total bust. (It took them hours to get all the chocolate out of their clothes after the explosion.)

Nobody even WANTED to remember the April Fools day special.

But this had to be the worst one yet.

The Halloween special.

They were nearing the point where they were all set to BEG the director to spare them.

Fortunately, they didn't have to do that.

The director came to them after rehearsal and told them that the special had to be canceled due to not getting a spot in time.

At that point, even those who were usually cold were all set to jump for joy.

But that desire was quickly thrown out the window. "So instead," he continued, "we'll be having a costume party. Details shall be given later this week."

Then they were back to wanting to beg. When the director threw a party, it usually revolved around some crazy theme. (One party, every person was ordered to dress up as cats. Cathy was the only one who enjoyed it.)

* * *

True to his word, the details were given. And boy, were they nasty.

**Before you sits a box filled with several different names from the original Yu-Gi-Oh series. You are to draw one and wear a costume of that person to the costume party. **

Now, if you think missing the party was optional, let me just say you're wrong. For the note continued with:

**Those who wish to miss the party shall be counted as taking a sick leave and will not receive their weekly paycheck.**

And then they found themselves wondering why they took orders from him.

Yuma was the first to draw.

**Yugi Muto.**

Some were wondering how he'd pull that off.

Then Kotori.

**Tea Gardner.**

Everybody could see the resemblance.

Then came Cathy Katherine.

**Rebecca Hawkins, Waking the Dragons Arc.**

People were really starting to worry whether or not she'd be able to pull it off, seeing as how she had this nasty habit of making herself look like a cat in any situation.

Then came the more problematic ones.

For example, Misael had drawn Maximillion Pegasus, (Everybody laughed at that one.) Gilag had drawn Tristan Taylor, and Alit had drawn Joey Wheeler.

Durbe was fortunate enough to draw Legendary Knight Critias. At least he'd able to walk away with some of his pride.

Vector, however, was ecstatic to see that he'd drawn Yami Bakura. Already, he was practicing his 'crazy look.' (Which he didn't actually have to practice too hard for.) Everybody backed away from him as he practiced his wicked laugh.

Ryoga didn't even let them see what he'd drawn.

Then came the Tenjo brothers, who were supposed to dress up as the Kaiba brothers, followed by the Arclight brothers, who were going as Dartz, Yami Marik, and Leon Von Schroeder respectively.

Everybody had a week to prepare their costumes before the party.

A week before they killed their hard-earned reputations.

All for a stupid paycheck.

* * *

The party came after a week of dreaded preparations. Everybody was dressed and ready to go. (Now if only they could spare themselves of the terrors of the director's crazy party.)

The Barian Emperors definitely went all out in their costumes. However, there were a few key differences between their costumes and the real deal.

For example, Alit had copied Joey's school uniform to perfection, from the blue coloring of the uniform to the pink gum stuck on his shoe. However, he wasn't wearing a wig, leading everybody to assume that it was simply Alit wearing one of the old costumes from the early sets.

Then came Gilag. Nobody even knew where to begin with him. His muscles in themselves were a flaw in his costume. Not to mention his overall features. But like Alit before him, he'd gotten the costume right, despite the fact that they could tell it was too tight on him.

Misael had managed to find one of the old Millennium Eye patches that they'd used for the old show. His gaudy red outfit was absolutely perfect, from his frilly sleeves to the dress shoes. He had even found a wig that perfectly matched Pegasus' hair color and style. The only flaw was that Misael wasn't too happy with his costume, so he was frowning. Not to mention, he was slouching with his hands in his pockets, something Pegasus had never done onset.

Vector had to be the best one of them all. He was wearing a white wool sweater and green undershirt, consistent with what Bakura wore in the Duelist Kingdom arc in Yu-Gi-Oh. After constant searching for about three days, he was even successful in finding a wig that matched Bakura's hairstyle perfectly. And finally, he even had Bakura's face all worked out. If he had the Millennium Ring, they would have assumed that Vector skipped out and they were walking to the party with a homicidal madman. (And there's a difference between him and Vector where?)

Finally, came Durbe. Unlike the others, he didn't work too hard on it. All he really did was just take the small Critias costume from the original set (With permission from the costume designer) and wore that. He didn't want to spend too much time working for a party he knew wasn't going to end well. But nobody complained, and that was fine with Durbe.

"Come on, Durbe," Alit said as they approached the set. "Why are you so down? Come on! Smile! It's going to be fun!"

"Was the last party the director forced on us 'fun?'" Durbe asked, all the while fiddling with his left armguard.

Alit chuckled nervously. "Okay, good point," he said. "Though that was all Vector's fault for figuring out where the smoke machines were."

"Oh, don't be so down, my friends," Vector said, mimicking Bakura's voice to perfection. "You shall find that this Shadow Game shall be rather enjoyable indeed." Then he laughed.

"How long did he practice that?" Durbe wondered.

"Are we safe, walking with this guy?" Alit thought worriedly.

Everybody else backed away. They didn't want to catch his insanity.

* * *

They finally made it to the party and scattered. For Durbe and Misael, that was just perfect. The less they interacted with people, the better. Not that that promise lasted for very long.

After about twenty minutes into the crazy party, Durbe got hungry and started for the food table for something to eat. It was then that he heard Alit crying for help. Instantly, he ran over to the source and found Alit being beaten to death by a man-sized Kuriboh. "What is going on here?!" Durbe asked.

"Ah, good," Alit said. "Get this behemoth off of me! Hurry!"

Durbe didn't need to be told twice.

He pulled the Kuriboh off of Alit, accidentally knocking the face off in the process.

Durbe suddenly understood why the Kuriboh was attacking Alit.

"HAHAHAHA!" both Barians laughed.

"Oh, Ryoga, what the heck are you wearing?!" Durbe asked, falling down on his knees.

You got it. Ryoga was the unlucky draw. His card said, "**Kuriboh."**

"Stop laughing, alright!" he demanded. "I didn't choose it!"

"Ryoga!" Rio said loudly. "Why the heck were you attacking Alit-kun?"

Durbe turned to face her and blushed. Rio was dressed up as Serenity Wheeler. "Wow," was the only thing his mind could think of.

"Oh, nothin', sis," Alit said, imitating Joey's accent. "He's just bein' a jerk. That's all."

That earned Alit another Kuriboh-slap to the head.

"For the last time," Ryoga said, "Rio is NOT your sister!"

"Actually, in the original show, Serenity was Joey's little sister," Durbe pointed out. "He was simply messing around."

That silenced Ryoga rather nicely.

* * *

The party continued for a good hour before trouble began. Everybody was eating their meals, chatting with their friends, or dueling at different tables, when suddenly all the lights went dark. "What is going on?" Misael asked irritably.

"Why did the lights go off, Brother?" Haruto asked.

Kaito rubbed his brother's wig-covered head. "I don't know, Haruto," he said.

Suddenly, Rio let out a loud shriek. "There's something going past my leg!" she screamed.

Everybody looked down.

Smoke.

"What's going on?" Alit asked.

Durbe sniffed. "There's no fire," he reported. "So what's...?"

Instantly, everybody's ears were attacked with a barrage of insane laughter. They all looked to the source and found the lights turning on near the stage. Large amounts of smoke seeped off the stage and the laughing was increasing in volume. "Welcome, my friends," they all heard someone say.

From the smoke emerged Vector, walking in a manner identical to Bakura. "I'm so glad you could all make it," he said, his hands in his pockets, the Millennium Ring around his neck. "This party seemed to be getting a little boring, so I thought I'd spice things up a little. With a Shadow Game."

"Shadow Game?" Durbe thought.

"Now what are you doing, Vector?" Ryoga asked.

"This Shadow Game is unlike any other you've seen on those ridiculous television shows," Vector continued. "This one has actual stakes. Those of you who fail to defeat my beasts of the Shadow Realm shall join them for eternity."

"Are you insane?!" Misael asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Alit asked.

"Now, come my spirits!" Vector said.

From the smoke emerged all kinds of monsters. Some of them appeared on the stage, the rest appeared near the tables. Every one of them resembled the monsters they had seen in the original show. "The only way to defeat them," Vector concluded, "is to duel them. But the only way to stop them...is to defeat me."

Durbe growled. "He's gone insane," he said.

"Yeah," Rio said. "He's totally into his role."

"That's not necessarily a good thing, Rio-san," Kotori said, a sweat drop appearing on her wig.

The Barian Emperors started growling. Sometimes their friend went a little too far. "This better not be your idea of a joke, Vector," Durbe growled.

"Oh, no, Durbe," Vector said. "I can assure you, I'm being very serious. Just watch what happens to those who defy me." He then snapped his fingers.

The only thing they heard after that was Rio's cry for help as she fell through a dark hole that appeared near her feet. "Rio!" Ryoga yelled, reaching out to catch her.

"Rio-san!" Kotori called.

"As you can see, I'm hardly fooling around," Vector said. "This is a Shadow Game, and the result of losing is very real. So, what are you going to do?"

To answer, Durbe and Ryoga gave him a nasty stare that would send most to oblivion.

* * *

"**Durbe, Durbe, you gotta get up!**" his alarm clock said.

Durbe then picked the clock up and turned it off. Then he sat up in his bed and stared at the clock. "Why did I even buy this thing?" he wondered.

Then he placed it back on his side table and went back to sleep. He was too exhausted, both physically and mentally, from the halloween party the previous night.

Apparently, the entire Shadow Game was just a joke the director thought up with Vector. The director had still wanted to do the special, even if he couldn't show it to the world. So he rigged the box, knowing that everybody would draw one (Seeing as how they needed their paychecks.) and made sure that everybody got the right character. Then, about halfway into the party, Vector found the old Millennium props and put on the Millennium Ring. The director and the prop experts handled the black smoke machines and dimmed the lights, making everybody assume it was a real Shadow Game. To further embarrass themselves, the main cast eventually found out that the cameraman was actually **taping** the entire party.

If only Durbe had known that earlier. He wouldn't have given Vector a black eye.

Rio didn't even fall into a dark hole. She had simply tripped and fallen under the dark smoke from the smoke machines. Her call for 'help' was actually simply her saying, 'yikes.' They were such idiots last night.

Durbe then covered his head with his pillow to block out the sunlight. If anything, the director was kind enough to give the main cast the day off. (Mainly because their morale was down to rock bottom after discovering what he did.) They were very grateful for that too. Even if he ordered them to get out of bed and get to work, I seriously doubt that anybody had fully recovered from watching monsters appear from the stage and try to eat their loved ones. (Which was actually just their stunt men wearing silly outfits.)

* * *

**D.T.B: I hope everybody got a good laugh out of that one. Sorry if they sound OOC, but they're not handling the show right now, so there's my justification. As for what happened during the party when Durbe went to go give him a black eye, well, that's up for you to decide. Please review. Ja ne~!**


End file.
